Of Angels, Demons, and Love
by Aizaki
Summary: There once was an angel named Rin, who was obsessed with the world she had left. Upon being kicked out of heaven she meets a lovely girl by the maiden name Hatsune...of course, after this encounter- neither of their lives will ever be the same. A/N: This is essentially a story to get me back to this site after Lemon Love was deleted, all comments and such are appreciated.


**A/N: **So after a year and a half of just planning this fanfic, I've decided to finally but some effort to start and finish it! I already have everything marked out for how the story should flow, and parts of this thing already typed, so I'm going to try my hardest to get these chapters out as fast as I can with this story.

Warning: This is A RinxMikuxLen fanfic, dealing with demons, angels, heaven, hell, homophobia, etc. in an older time period- this fanfic will include Yuri (RinxMiku) that may or may not be consensual, as well as RinxLen and LenxMiku, therefore, all 3 are listed in le pairing. Just warning you guys, alright?

* * *

Everything was calm as she watched the pools, a soft frown overcoming the angel's normally happy features as she watched the lives of her fellow family slowly fading away into nothing. She pushed her shoulder length blonde bangs behind her left ear and sighed before once again resting her head between her hands, still staring with her vivid blue eyes into the future telling pools.

Truthfully, she wasn't even supposed to be there. She wasn't a guardian angel, like her somewhat boyfriend Kaito, after all.

"Rin-"

The sudden, deep voice jolted the young angel out of her daydreaming thoughts as she spun around- expecting to be in trouble until-

"Ah, Kaito-sensei, it's just you..." She smiled softly, standing from her spot near the pools and walking over to her superior. "I was worried He had walked in and seen me, ya know?"

The blue haired male smiled and gently ruffled the blonde's hair. "Sorry, Rin I was trying to do the exact opposite of scare you.." Kaito trailed off as his eyes caught a glimpse of what his little angel was watching. The older male then kneeled down next to the blonde. "Why are you watching this?"

Rin shrugged, quickly swiping her hand through the water and erasing the image. "I just found it...interesting."

"Well then, we should probably get you out of here, Mei-san's coming back from her little trip." The elder angel pointed out as he got to his knees.

"Aww, already? What ever happened to block the passageway?" The blonde pouted, reluctantly leaving the pool just as the images reappeared and played on repeat.

Kaito chuckled deeply, "If you keep talking like that dear, someone might end up throwing you out. Now come on." He then pressed on the golden handle of the grand, ornately decorated white door and swung it open, folding in his wings slightly so his young lover could duck under them and therefore out of the room.

"Ne, I have a question, Kaito-sensei." Rin swirled around to face the male as he closed the door behind him and locked it up with a small wave of his hand.

"Hm?"

"The pools, what exactly do they show?"

Kaito hesitated before turning and glancing at the girl. "They show everything that was, is, and will be." God...he sounded so much like a textbook.

"So people can't change what will happen to them? Even though He said we as humans had free will?"

"...No...I suppose not." He replied, wondering why she was asking these questions. Had he not covered this topic enough during her studies when she'd first arrived? Maybe he shouldn't of dealt so much with what death meant and why she was here in the first place..

"Alright...well, is it normally for...an angel to seem themselves in the pools?"

The guardian almost laughed until he noticed his darling's serious face. "No, there's no need for angels to be in the pools, only those who are need of saving and have a chance of being saved are shown. Do we need to review the books, Rin?"

"No. My questions have been answered sensei, thank you."

As night fell across the heavens and the more social angels were out- well- being social, the blonde snuck away from the nightly party and back towards the pools. While she was flirting with her dear sensei, she managed to snatch his keys away from him and easily opened the grand, white doors once more, watching in awe as the remaining light glimmered across the mirror-like surfaces.

After glancing over her shoulder cautiously, she hurried through the doors, closing them behind her but not bothering to lock it- she would only be a few minutes after all...

Yet, as she was young and naive- she didn't notice the bob of shining, dyed red hair from nearby who was now closing in on her prey, red demon-like eyes slitting and her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Now was the time for revenge.

The red haired woman slowly opened the doors and watched as the younger angel sat on her knees near one of the smaller, less important pools of water and waited a moment before announcing herself.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing in here Miss Kagamine?" she snapped, her heart jumping with glee as a face of panic and fear swept over the blonde's face.

"I-I-I was just trying to watch some people, Kaito-sensei said it would help in my studies..."

"You know this is a restricted area- guardians only and you with your weak little wings and pathetic little soul have absolutely no reason and will never be allowed in here!"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"I KNEW you were up to something, the minute you walked in here with your poor pathetic brother- trying to _sneak_ him in. But no one would listen. And now...well.." she smirked, her eyes slitting almost demonically, "By the power invested in me by God, I punish you back to the Earth you came from, back to that hell you seem so enamored with!"

"No I-"

The ground beneath Rin opened and down she fell like Alice through the rabbit hole, and as she hit the hard, compacted dirt of the Earth all she could was lay there and cry- all that pain and worry and emotion sweeping back into her mind and body like a wave.

"_I just wanted to know why I was in the pools..."_


End file.
